


Coming out

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aaaaaaa i dont know what else, Amami's twins babies, Coming Out, F/M, No good ending btw, fan kids, they are teens btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Hmmmmmm i made so many fankids.....So many from each cast.....Ahhhh





	Coming out

Rantaro Amami

At a festival

(S/n) and (d/n) are having a great time while you were with them since Amami was on trip to visit his sister for a bit. (d/n) runs up to you and tap your shoulder, turn around and "Mom i want to tell you something"  
"is eveything okay?" you were making sure she wasnt sick or anything, she nods "Yeah but....I dont want you to hate me"  
"Sweetie, Why would i hate you? You are my daughter"  
She held on her kimino, looking down at the ground, feeling her heart pounding; her twin brother walks up to her, putting his hand on her back, she looks up at him "Don't be nervous, You got this" he smile at her, she smile then look at you

She sees you with a worried face, you put your hands on her hand "Are you okay?"  
"Y...Yeah mom im okay, You-"  
"Im not going to hate you no matter what, you hear me"

Feeling a hand on your shoulder, You turn and see "DAD!" the twins hug Amami, Amami chuckle and hug them "How are my little kids doing"  
"Dad we're 15 now"  
"Time flew by fast" He pets their head, he look at his son and see he got another ear perices done"Another one?"  
"Dad, You have more than me" (S/n) whines, (D/n) takes your hand

"Oh yeah, how about we see the fireworks" she suggest, You agree, Amami and (S/n) nods

 

Rantaro, (D/n), (s/n) and You take a seat and look up seeing the fireworks, (D/n) holds your hands looking at you then Amami then her brother, he nods at her 

"Mom...Dad"  
"Yes?" you say,Amami looks at her  
She glup and "I'm lesbian" with that she shut her eyes, her heart pounds again, You and Amami look at each other

"(D/n)" You hug her, she open her eyes  
Give her a kiss on the cheek and smile "(D/n) i knew, i know you were too scared to tell us that you like girls, We still love you even if you like girls we will still love you" you smile at her  
"We love you (d/n) no matter what, Okay as long you are happy then we are happy and support you"  
She wipe her eyes and nods you spoke up

"I got something to say"  
Rantaro, (s/n) and (d/n) look at you while you stand up smiling at them "i'm pregnant" Amami eyes widen, the twins look at each other and immediately hug you "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BROTHER?!"  
"Or sister" you say, the twins smile, Amami hugs you "Another one!" Amami chuckles and spens the night with his family.


End file.
